desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Two Young Men
"My Two Young Men" is the 129th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan and Gabrielle Oakridge Elementary School is hosting a fund-raising drive that consists of selling candy bars. The kid who can sell the most candy wins the chance to throw a big party and invite whomever he/she wants. Susan promises her son, MJ, that he will win, because he's never won anything before. What she doesn't know is that her best friend Gabrielle is determined on making her daughter Juanita win as well, because she is new to Oakridge and she hasn't made any friends yet. When the women get together to play poker, Susan and Gaby both reveal their intentions behind wanting their children to win, and the battle ensues. Gabrielle goes out of her way to play dirty, including wearing sexy clothes and seducing men at a construction site into buying candy. Susan decides to scooch down to her level and pretend that her son is a paraplegian, who needs the money from candy bars to get his surgery. Once Susan learns Juanita is still ahead of her own son, she makes it so that the young girl is grounded at school. Gaby gets a call from Principal Hobson telling her just this, and she practically kidnaps MJ in return, by locking him in her car. She then informs Susan that she's got MJ, and suggests a trade. At school, Juanita tells an annoyed Susan that she really has to win, and the latter tells her that other people want to win too. Juanita says she needs this party, because she hasn't made any friends yet, and her mother keeps pushing her to do so, but it's just too hard. Susan lets her know that her mother is just worried for her because she wants the best for Juanita, but the little girl says she just wishes she could make friends as easily as her mother can. Gaby arrives with MJ, and takes Juanita with her. Susan then has a talk with her son about what winning truly means. The following day, the fund-raising drive ends, and Juanita is declared the winner. Gaby is over the moon. She tells her daughter to go on and invite her new friends to the party, and then has a word with Mrs. Henderson, to learn if it was close. The latter tells her it was pretty close until the previous day, when MJ didn't sell a single bar. Gaby finds this odd, and has a word with Ma, to ask him why he didn't go out selling. MJ says he's not allowed to tell, because his mother claimed it was only a good deed if one doesn't brag about it. Gaby smiles as she watches her friend socialize with the fellow teachers, and turns to MJ and says he should always listen to his mother, because she's a winner, just like him. MJ smiles in return. Lynette and Irina announce that they're getting their own apartment.]] Lynette is collecting the dirty laundry in her house and knocks on Irina's door. Irina is busy having sex with Preston inside, and takes her sweet time to open the door. Lynette catches on that something is wrong, particularly since she had made the bed that morning. Lynette proceeds to leave, but doesn't, shutting the door of the bedroom in front of her instead. Preston thinks his mother's gone, and steps out of the closet. Lynette becomes infuriated at them, because she had warned them not to have sex in the house. She becomes even madder when Porter, who's in on it, warns Preston about her. The two Scavo siblings leave, not wanting to undergo a sermon from their mother, and Irina tells Lynette she knows the only reason they can't have sex in the house is because the latter doesn't get along with her future daughter-in-law. Lynette tries to cover it up, but is unable to, and leaves. Later, the young couple announce to Preston's parents they are getting their own apartment. Tom rejects the idea because he thinks that's what Lynette would do, but his wife appears to be on board. Lynette thinks that if the two of them are always cramped up in some small apartment, they are bound to break up. What she doesn't know is that Preston gives up on the idea of going to college and gets a job as a gutter at a meat-packing company, in order to pay for a three-bedroom apartment. Lynette is appalled by this revelation during dinner, and Irina tells her Preston is doing it so that he can provide for the woman he loves. Her mother-in-law lashes out at them, saying he's not in love, he's hypnotized by a piece of euro-trash, and Irina throws the borscht she was preparing at Lynette, soaking her in red sauce. Later, Irina tries to have a word with Lynette, and tells her the wedding has been moved up to the following week, because their constant fights are weighing too heavily on Preston, but if they get married soon enough, it won't be so hard for him to choose between his mother and his wife. Angie and Iris Beckley meet.]] Nick is not talking to Angie, as he disapproves of her telling her mother about Danny's birth father. He feels that this way they're in danger of Danny learning the truth from someone other than him. He feels like his real father, and can't risk that. Angie reassures him her mother will never say a thing, and that no matter what, Nick is Danny's father. Meanwhile, Iris Beckley, Rose's neighbor in Los Angeles, receives a call from Patrick Logan, saying he's in town, and they should meet for the trade of information. Iris reminds him of bringing the money he promised her. When they do finally meet, she tells him of Angie's whereabouts, and gets her money. However, she asks him if he's gonna do anything to Angie, because she likes Rose and wouldn't want to hear anything bad had happened to her kid. Patrick says he just needs something Angie took from him. He then gets up and tells her she should get that money into a bank, because the house doesn't look too safe, but she reassures him she keeps everything locked up. She is surprised to witness him breaking a window from the outside, making it seem like a real break-in. He then whips out his scarf and advances towards her, killing the lady off-screen. Nick notices Danny fixing his bicycle, because apparently his friend Eddie has offered him a couple of shifts over at The Coffee Cup, and Nick is proud of him because of his first job; he can't believe time has flown by so quickly. Danny senses his father has something to say, and Nick replies "You know me well.", to which he says "Of course I do. You're my dad!". Nick ponders about his words, and says to himself "You're right, I am your dad...". Danny asks "What?", but Nick says it's nothing, and then goes. The following night, when Danny leaves his house to go to work, Patrick is in his car, looking at the kid. Bree Bree and Sam have just broken the news to Andrew that Sam is his half-brother, Rex's son. Andrew is a bit blown away by this, and leaves, telling Sam they can hug later. Orson asks Sam to go close up the test kitchen, and has a word with Bree once he's gone. Bree reveals she spoke to Danielle about an hour before, and she was as shocked as Andrew, but once she learnt her mother was throwing a dinner party for Sam, she agreed to come. Orson tells her he doesn't understand why she's so excited about Sam being a part of the family, but Bree says she's ashamed instead, because Rex neglected to tell her and to include Sam in their family ties, and now someone needs to make it up to him. Sam is in their kitchen, listening to their conversation, and smiles. During the dinner party, as Danielle and Sam become acquainted with one another, Andrew can't really mask his anger towards his brother, whom Bree is always passing as an overtly good guy. When Sam reveals he's into music, Bree brings out Rex's old guitar, and he dabbles a bit. She offers him the guitar, and Andrew resents that, saying his mother shouldn't give his father's possessions to a stranger. Andrew tries to prove to everyone he wants the guitar and that he can play too, but he doesn't do so well, and Bree demands he give it back to Sam. Andrew sarcastically suggests they split it, and bashes the guitar on the mantel, breaking it. Sam apologizes to the family due to the fact that his presence is apparently causing unhappiness, but Bree tells him he has nothing to apologize for, because he has behaved with dignity in the face of such rudeness. Andrew tells her he gets that Sam is the perfect son. But the thing is, he's not hers. Bree shows Sam some photos of his father and shares stories about Rex with him, and says it's nice to chat about Rex, because ever since she remarried doing so doesn't seem appropriate. He tells her they can talk about his father anytime. Orson overhears their conversation, and later joins Andrew outside, and they chat about what happened at dinner. Andrew feels incredibly guilty. However, he still thinks Sam is up to no good. Orson shares his theory, as it appears to him Sam's trying too hard to get close to Bree. Andrew suggests he does some digging up on him, to which Orson responds "Why shouldn't you? He's your brother." Later, Andrew is seen going through Sam Allen's personal files. Katherine Katherine and Robin have just had sex with each other, per the latter's recommendation. Katherine later tells her Mrs. McCluskey has had her sugery and now she's cancer free, so Roy is throwing her a little party. Robin is excited to attend, but Katherine says they should go, but not together, because, aside from Susan, people don't know what's going on between them. Robin claims that neither does she, and asks what's going on between them. She thinks it'd be nice to let others know how happy they make each other, but Katherine is just not comfortable with that. At the party, the two arrive together, and Tom approaches Katherine, saying that Karen's doctor is quite fond of her, and asked to talk to her. Katherine agrees to do so, leaving Robin alone and maddened. She spies on the two of them flirting with one another, and asks to take Katherine away to talk. They end up on the front porch of the house, arguing about the conversation with the doctor. Robin noticed Katherine was enjoying it a bit too much. Inside the house, Roy proposes a toast to his girlfriend, and Karen says they should all take a moment of silence for those who weren't as lucky as she was. As everyone quiets down, the romantic couple outside is heard arguing, and Robin tells Katherine to make up her mind and decide whether she is gay or not. Katherine says she isn't sure, just because she enjoys having sex with her that doesn't make her a lesbian. The women notice that everyone inside the house is staring at them through the window, having heard anything. Later, as Katherine walks home, McCluskey stops her, saying what happened at the party wasn't all that bad. Katherine says she is mortified because her sex life has been revealed to the whole neighborhood. Karen asks her if she really likes the girl, to which she responds "I don't know... I think I might." McCluskey then says that if that is the case, then she shouldn't care what everyone else thinks, and ironically suggests that otherwise they move to a place where nobody gossips, if such a place exist. Katherine understands where she is getting at. In Robin's bedroom, Katherine is looking through the window, and Robin walks in, and notices her luggage in the floor. Katherine packed everything up for her. She then says "I've rehearsed this speech a hundred times...", and Robin says "I think I know how it ends." Katherine claims she can't live her life with everyone talking behind her back, she cares way too much about what other people think. Robin understands she wants her to go away. But Katherine adds "But if you don't mind... I'd like to go with you." Robin is thrilled, and says she's always wanted to see Paris. The two teary-eyed women smile at each other. They are later seen loading up the car before hitting the road. Production Notes *Although credited, Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) and Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) are absent from this episode. Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) is too absent and is therefore not credited. *The title of this episode comes from the Stephen Sondheim musical Bounce. It was originally a separate number, but later became a part of the song "Next to You". *This episode was watched by 10.837 million viewers in its original broadcast.TV Ratings Top 25 *This is the last episode of the series to feature Andrew and Danielle in the same scene. *This is the last episode of the season to feature both Dana Delany as Katherine Mayfair and Julie Benz as Robin Gallagher. In it, the two gay lovers decide to fly off to Paris together, to escape the gossip about their sex life. The writing off of both characters happened because Delany was asked to star in the pilot episode of a new ABC criminal drama, Body of Proof. Originally, the characters were supposed to split up, leaving Katherine insecure yet again. Delany's show was picked up, so she didn't return for the remainder of the year, nor did she come back for season 7 (however, she is credited in the last five episodes of season 6). Benz also landed a new show that was been greenlighted, No Ordinary Family. It has since been cancelled, after one season. Trivia *When Susan calls out for her fellow teacher, Mrs. Henderson, she refers to her as "Jean". However, in a previous episode, the teacher's first name was Colleen. References Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes